


Electric Bouquets

by Z_Bean



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cyberpunk, F/F, Future Fic, Multi, Solarpunk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-04 22:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Z_Bean/pseuds/Z_Bean
Summary: This world is full of wires, cold metal, and the dull whir of machinery. I wonder if we will ever see the true beauty of nature again...





	1. Chapter 1

Vimtech ...the leading corporation in all of the world’s technology. It is the supplier of almost all electricity, transportation devices, and communication. With it’s almost 300 stationed factories around the world, it is also the leading employer. With all of these factors combined, it’s safe to say that Vimtech, is basically the backbone of our entire society.  
To work at one of the main hq’s is a rare and golden opportunity. Only the smartest and highest skilled workers are chosen to work at these locations. So…..as I stand at the front gates of the Vimtech Sedtra Head Quarters…..I have to ask myself...how did I get here…?  
Right as that thought crosses my mind, the gate in front of me beeps and a small holographic screen appears on the bars. A thin circular device shoots out of one of the bars and a blue light is zapped into one of my eyes. The screen beeps and words appear on it. It reads:  
Name: Clementine Harger  
#8 7 0 9 3 2 5  
Secretary  
Temporary entrance until chip placement  
Correct? ✓ X  
I hesitantly click the glowing check mark and the small device as well as the screen are immediately pulled away. The gates slowly open and a robotic voice speaks up out of nowhere, “Proceed”. I step past the threshold and the gates quietly glide closed behind me. Taking a deep breathe, I start my way of the winding path to the main entrance of the building.  
It’s a pleasant, quiet evening to say the most about it. The sky is dark with very few clouds, it has its usual yellow outline thanks to glow emitting from all the wires throughout the city. Being one of the bigger cities in this sector, the sky has a habit of constantly looking like just about sunset due to the energy output.  
I focus my attention on the path ahead of me again and notice I’m not even halfway to the door even though I’ve been walking for about five or so minutes. _They couldn’t have provided a shuttle or something? Quite stingy for such a big company whose one main export is transportation vehicles but we’re not going to talk about it I suppose._  
Nearly twenty whole minutes later, I arrive at the front door, considerably less composed than when I arrived. The building is huge to say the least. The outside is full steel with glass tubes running up the side filled with energy transport wires. There’s a small button on the doorframe that I press, assuming it’s a doorbell. It is, in fact, not a doorbell. Another small scanner appears from the weirdly out of place, big wooden door in front of me and does a complete full body scan this time. There’s a small beep and the door opens. From the metallic clunk that it makes makes it seem like it was only painted to look wooden? An imposing looking security guard is situated behind the door. He stares down at me and nods then turns around and starts walking down the hall. _Alrighty, very hospitable….._  
He leads me down various hallways one lined with walls of computers and wires. Not the most organized headquarter building I’ve seen. I haven’t really seen any so this could possibly be very organized by anyone else’s standards. We soon arrive at a set of elevators that immediately click open. _That is a lot of buttons._  
The buttons go all the way up to a hundred and six. Tragically, it seems that’s the floor we’re going to. This is going to be a very long and awkward elevator ride. Once we are both situated in our proper opposite corners, the elevator doors close and we start our ascent.  
Once we reach floor fifteen, the guard turns to me and looks down at a simple bracelet I didn’t notice before. At least I thought it was a simple bracelet but once he tapped it twice, a bright yellow screen shoots up from a small projector inside. From what I can tell, a script of some sort is being displayed on his side. He begins to read it out in a still, monotone voice.  
“Welcome to Vimtech Corporations, your new home for the time being. To be an associate for this company is one of the highest accomplishments. While with the company you will acquire the many skills needed to achieve a successful life. While here you will adhere to the following rules:  
1) Do not share any information given to you inside this facility with outsiders.  
2) We follow a strict dress code and curfew that will be specified in your introduction pamphlet later on.  
3) Do not disrespect you superiors.  
4) Under no circumstances will you go into any restricted zones  
5) If you see anything suspicious, immediately report it to a superior.  
Understood?”  
“U-understood!” I stammered out a quick response as he sharply turned to the now opening elevator door.  
What lay beyond the elevator was a massive floor of cubicle rooms and computer terminals that seemed to go on forever. It looked like the only thing lighting the room was the dim blue and green glow of the power cables to each room. He made a small signal to follow as he stepped out and we began our journey in.  
“Here is where our low-tier employees work. They keep track of every single one of our sales and purchases here at Vimtech. At the end of this room is where our employer is situated.”  
We stopped at a blank wall I didn’t even realize we had walked to and he turned to me once more. “Excuse me.”  
With that, he pressed his index finger to the wall and a door appeared. He nodded to me and stepped inside.  
It felt like I’d been standing there for a good thirty minutes when he finally re-emerged from the room. “She’s ready to see you now.”  
“O-okay! Thank….you…”  
He was already half-way across the room by the time I finished my sentence. I turned back to the door and took a deep breath. _Well…here goes nothing._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clementine gets to talk with the Big Boss!

As I step into the room, the door immediately slides shut behind me, leaving me in a pitch black void. It takes several seconds for my eyes to adjust. This is such a contrast from the extremely bright cubicle rooms we passed before. Not even the sun is shining through the huge window that’s substituting for a wall. A few tense seconds go by and I hear a soft click from a few feet in front of me and a small lamp lights up. The glow doesn’t do much to light up the room but does bring to light the outline of a person sitting at a desk.

“Please, do sit down.”

A deep, feminine, commanding voice from behind the desk is accompanied by a beckoning hand from the darkness, motioning towards a seat. I shudder slightly and quickly make my way to the seat in front of me.

“So...you are the newest hire…state your information.  _ Quickly.” _

“Uh! I’m Clementine Harger, number 8 7 0 9 3 2 5 , position: secretary.”   
I internally cringe at all my jumbled murmuring and wait for her response as her silhouette somehow retreats further into the shadows. I continue to wait. It feels like at least ten minutes have passed since she spoke and I begin to fidget in my seat.   
“Um-”   
“Thank you for you patience. I was just reviewing your files and your station.”

“Oh…”   
Another bout of silence passes and what sounds like a small chuckle escapes from the silhouette in front of me.    
“You know there’s no need to be so stiff. You could have asked questions during the review. I know you must have a few..”

I sit up even straighter in my seat and start stuttering out apologies when her hand raises to stop me.

“O-oh! Um...If you don’t mind me asking...why is it so dark in here?”

“I prefer the dark.”

“Oh…um...What...Does the secretary position do exactly? The description didn’t really give much information..”

“I’m glad you asked. It’s good to know your position and role here. As secretary: you attend to all errands given to you by your superior, you will organize all files and information given to you on your desk, that will be issued to you as well as your own office, and you will attend every meeting with your superior to collect all information given, and organize it accordingly. Finally, you will be responsible for sending and receiving informative emails, and/or alerts in place of your superior. Was all of that clear?”

“Crystal, ma'am.”

“Good, any more questions?”

“Just one more...who will my superior be exactly?”   
“Me, of course.”   
I choke on my own breath and quickly focus my attention back on where I assume is her face. I’m going to be secretary for the  _ Overseer of this sectors company!?  _

“Please do close your mouth.”

I quickly clamp my mouth closed and feel a blush of embarrassment creep up my ears. I do, however, continue my internal freak out.

“Did you expect to be the secretary of some random officer in the building?”   
_ Yes actually, exactly that. _

“As you saw on your trip here there is obviously nobody else in the facility that has the need for a secretary except for me.”

“So all of those floors were filled with people in cubicles counting and cutting numbers!?”   
“Exactly. I see you catch on quick so this job shouldn’t be a problem for you.”

She stands and makes her way to what looks to be a bookshelf that I just now noticed existed and grabs a small card out of a box on the top shelf then returns to the desk to hand it to me. 

“This is a temporary access card, you will use it to gain access into the new employee labs on the other side of this campus. Go to the first floor and head to the far right end of the building, there you will find an automated tram station. Step into the yellow line cart and you will be transferred to the east end of the campus. There you will have your Vimtech chip implanted and you will gain access to all facilities on campus. Is all of that clear?”

“Y-yes ma'am!”

“Good. You will be given further instructions after the implant. I will expect you back here at 7am tomorrow. Hop to it.”   
I’m left stuck in place, still reeling from her whole spiel. As soon as she finishes, her silhouette completely retreats into the shadows and the lamp flicks off automatically. With that, I quickly snap back and rush out of the room to start on my way to the tram station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a blog for Electric Bouquets!  
https://electricbouquets.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
